The present invention relates generally to aircrafts and construction thereof, and more particularly to a self-locating fastening assembly for integrating a monument within an aircraft.
Aircraft manufacturers are well known for integrating a variety of monuments onto floors within the interiors of the aircrafts. Examples of these monuments include lavatories, galleys, closets, purser work stations, video control centers, and crew rests. Prior to installation, the mechanics ordinarily spend a substantial amount of time preparing the floor with liquid sealants. Thereafter, the monuments typically are installed onto secondary structural members, e.g. intercostals, between floor beams of the floor. In addition, a series of threaded fasteners usually are utilized in combination with the secondary structures for securing the monuments to the aircraft. One skilled in the art will understand that a substantial number of these fasteners can be required for installing the monuments in the aircraft. For these reasons, the installation process can be a time-consuming and expensive.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved fastener assembly and method for installing monuments within aircraft interiors, especially an assembly and method that is less expensive and less time-consuming to install.